In a Class All His Own
by xNekoKawaiix
Summary: As Zero's condition worsens, Zero switches willingly into the Night Class. But what role does Kaname play? YAOI, ZeroxKaname/KanamexZero with mentions of TogaxKaien and TakumaxSenri
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is any other story from **_**A**_**. If you don't know who that is because you did not read the other Vampire Knight she wrote. She is one of my friends that don't have a fanfiction so I will type it and put on my account. So I hope you like the story. So the plans for this story I will write my author note on topic and her author note on the bottom if she has an author note to give me. So enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

"How could you do this to him? I thought everyone agreed he would stay in the Day Class!" Yuki emotionally questioned her adoptive father.

The headmaster merely sighed. It was this moments that made him realize that parenthood isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Yuki, it's for the best that Zero be switched into the Night Class," and to get extra points so his daughter wouldn't hate him, he added, "Besides that, it wasn't my decision."

"But you're the Headmaster!" Yuki shouted as if it were an accusation. "Who's decision was it? Was it Kaname's?"

Kaien Cross was starting to actually get nervous at his daughter's interrogation, and now he was more than a little worried for Kaname's safely. Silently he mused about what would happen when she found out who really–

"It was my choice, Yuki," came a solemn voice from the doorway.

Both Cross's turned to see a solemn Zero Kiryu enter the cozy living room, turning the atmosphere into anything but cozy.

Zero looked pale and sickly, his amethyst eyes dimmed of any shine. Kaien knew this was from his losing battle with his desire for blood, as he often stayed up with Zero late into the night as he failed miserably to ingest blood tablets. With his body rejecting the tablets, and his pride as a hunter denying him fresh blood, Zero's health- and resolve- were rapidly deteriorating.

That's why he asked Headmaster Cross to move him into the Night Class. Yuki's blood was no longer enough to satisfy the beast inside, and both Zero and Kaien had been reluctant because of Zero's passionate hatred for vampires and because of the uproar it would cause – a Day Class student transferring to the elite and mystical Night Class.

But he had complied, making arrangements with Night Class Dorm President; Kaname was a brutally hard decision to make though. Let Zero harm an innocent human? Or make him suffer by forced interactions with the object of his hatred?

"Zero you don't have to do this!" Yuki yelled with tears in her burgundy eyes.

"Yes I do. Things would just get worse if I hurt another student." Zero said in an emotionless tone.

"If that happened I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore, Yuki," Headmaster Cross addressed his daughter solemnly. "The Association would undouldtfully come for Zero, and I would be in no place to stop them."

The tears had dried before they fell, but the youngest Cross was still unsatisfied with their answers. They were two of the most important men in her life, and she loved them unconditionally.

But sometimes, they were just stupid!

"Zero…. do you really want this?" she asked seriously.

Did he want this?

Hell no.

But did he have a choice?

Hell no.

Yuki was like a little sister to Zero, and he mentally berated Kaname for lying to such innocent and warm-heated girl. But this time, he understood. In a situation like this, it was just easier to lie.

"Yes, I'd rather switch to the Night Class than hurt another student," the teen lied to his best ability.

The solemn stare from golden eyes told Zero that Kaien Cross was not deceived. However, the daughter did not possess her father's clairvoyance.

"Alright…. just take care of yourself," Yuki finally gave in with a soft sigh.

Afterword, Yuki left to study while Zero and Headmaster Cross discussed the terms of this momentous event.

"Kaname, are you sure this is a good idea?" Takuma asked with an unusual worried expression

Kaname leaned against the window, watching the Cheshire moon as it grinned somewhat slyly back at him. This would be a challenge, it see the faint smile on Kaname's sinful lips as he returned the moon's taunting.

"Everything will work out according to plan," Kaname concluded," by the time the moon is full."

**Original A/N: Hope you all like it! R&R. Please! 3**

**Thank you for reading ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took long to update this but I had winter break longer than **_**A **_**so I couldn't get the story from her earlier but what can you do. Thank you so much for favorite and follow this story that made the author happy. So anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

Zero scrutinized his reflection in the mirror of the headmaster's bath. He was wearing the new Night Class uniform identically the same away as the discarded Day Class one: jacket undone with the crimson tie hanging loosely around his neck. The oldest Kiryu twin felt a lump in his throat as he took in his "new" appearance. There was a sense of comfort in the simple Day Class uniform. His old uniform was a familiar black, like the darkness that had been nurtured in his heart; these clothes were too whit, to pristine. Too pure.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Zero exited the bathroom and retrieved his books. This perplexed Zero a little, as he never thought the bloodsuckers ever actually learned anything. What surprised him even more was that the books were actually heavy.

"I'm sorry Yuki can't make it. She really wanted to see you off," Kaien said from the doorway.

"Well maybe she wouldn't have to stay after class for falling asleep if you didn't make her work all night," Zero snapped back.

As golden eyes softened, the young vampire caught a glimpse of the wounds poisonous words caused his adoptive father.

However, dormant Hunter pride was shown as Cross brushed off the mild insult to his parenting skills. "Does it fit?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Zero gave his bare minimum of a response.

In the amber eyes of Kaien Cross, Zero looked quite handsome in the clean, white uniform. However for once the ex-hunter decided not to voice his thoughts, lest he see like a pervert (like that had ever stopped him before).

"Class is starting soon. Are you sure you're ready?"

"As ready as I can be for something like this."

O O O O

There were mixed emotions as the former human entered the classroom. Apparently, each vampire had their own opinion of the new student, contrary to Zero's previous belief that the pureblood Dorm President controlled even the emotions of the students.

The glassy blue eyes of Senri Shiki and Rima Toya appraised him apathetically before going back to their pocky; Takuma Ichijo's emerald gaze was soft with concern. Chocolate orbs belongs to Akatsuki Kain watched him with mild interest as azure glare of his younger cousin, Hanabusa Aidou, threatened to burn a hole into Zero's very soul. The only eyes not on him belonged to Ruka Souen, who was silently staring at the surface of her desk.

It had been awhile since Zero felt so awkward. Trying to ignore the unwanted attention he was receiving, Zero walked briskly to a sent far in the back of the classroom and sat down his books. Just as he was about to sit, Zero felt the intense stares of the Night Class shift from him as well as heard exited murmuring.

"Welcome, Kaname-sama!"

"Kaname-sama, we were worried you weren't coming."

"We're glad you could make it Kaname-sama."

Zero didn't bother turning around. He had no desire to see the prince of Kuran; hearing his loyal subjects' adoring babble made him sick enough.

However, it didn't surprise him when Kaname approached him. After all, Zero Knew how illnesses worked: they always got worse before they got better.

"Zero, how are you feeling?" asked the smooth voice of the pureblood.

"Don't patronize me, Kuran," Zero hit out.

"How dare you?" Aidou exclaimed. Kaname –sama asked –"

"Aidou, that's enough," Kaname stated with an icy tone.

Aidou clenched his fists and held his tongue, but not everyone was satisfied.

"But Kaname-sama! You asked him a question," Ruka said finishing Aidou's previous statement. "He should at least have respect to answer –"

"Ruka."

Just the cold stating of her name was enough to quiet her.

All eyes were on the pureblood as he gracefully took the seat next to the one Zero had previously claimed. Unwilling to sit next to the prince, Zero moved to pick up his books again. However, he was stopped by a voice that flowed like deliciously split blood.

"Sit with me," the pureblood demanded more than requested.

Deciding to ignore him, Zero reached for his books again. The whole Night Class stood in a shocked silence as Kaname firmly grasped the former human's wrist and forcefully pulled him into the seat beside him.

"Sit with me," he repeated.

Before Zero could explode with rage that bloodsucker actually touched hi, Hunter and Ethics teacher Toga Yagari entered the classroom.

"Alright vampires take a seat and open up to page 428," his deep voice drawled.

Zero was really starting to regret his decision.

**Original A/N from **_**A**_**: Thank you for the favorites and reviews! Sorry for the long wait, but I will try to update weekly from now on. And I would like votes from the readers: would you prefer uke Zero or seme Zero? I assure you, both sides will be satisfied but I need to know which to focus on! Please leave a review with your vote!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and favoring the story. So here is Chapter 3. Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 4**

It's normal for teenagers to wish for classes to end. However, most teenagers don't normally have an arrogant, obnoxious, self-righteous prince sitting next to them. And no, that does _not _make it any better.

Zero was furious. Kuran had the nerve to _grab his wrist_ and force the former human to sit with him! Not only that, but he sat there so calm and collected, so_ prince-like._it pissed Zero off to no end. And who knew vampires took so man_y _damn classes? Ethics, history, politics, hematology, the list goes on.

Zero released an exasperated sigh as he anxiously awaited the end of his final class. Upon hearing the distressed sound, Kaname turned his head ever-so-slightly to meet Zero's angry glare with a look of lazy sensuality. Irritated, Zero whipped his head around to face the teacher. A smile tugged on the corner of Kaname's lips as he noticed Zero's cheeks were dusted with a faint pink.

O O O O

Finally, classes were over. Swiftly rising from his seat and grabbing his books, Zero hurriedly exited the classroom. He was thankful for hallway being empty; he was sick of eyes on him.

Little did he know, he would soon have more than eyes on him.

"Zero," the smooth voice greeted from behind.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero asked as he turned to face the pureblood .

Kaname advanced closer, making Zero uncomfortable as he subconsciously took a few steps back. The Dorm President carried no books; they were probably being held by Seirin as he terrorized new students.

"I would appreciate it if you answered my question from earlier, Zero," Kaname said in a smooth, almost dangerous tone.

Zero's mind reeled as he struggled to remember said question. The former human was backed against the wall, and he was feeling unnaturally vulnerable. But that wasn't the answer he was going to give the prince.

"Perhaps you need it repeated?" Kaname asked.

Before Zero could realized what was happening, the pureblood had swiftly gripped each of Zero's wrists and pressed his body flush against the former human's. The rage showed in Zero's eyes as he struggled to get out from under the brunette pinning him to the wall. However, Kaname's grip on his wrist prevented escape.

Yet Zero's biggest mistake was looking up to glare at the pureblood. Kaname's burgundy orbs glowed with something Zero couldn't quite name, but it made his heart pound with fear and anticipation as his blood divided to either rise to his cheeks or settle in his groin.

Kaname smirked internally as he saw Zero's planned glare melt away and he replaced by a look he himself couldn't name. Pureblood royalty had perfected the art of power-play, and he would be lying if he said that exerting his power didn't given him a sort of sick satisfaction. The prince could smell Zero's tainted blood as it pulsed through his veins and he wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ deny it and say he didn't want to taste it right them and there.

But that could wait.

Pressing his body against Zero's a little harder, and making sure his prey was secured, Kaname leaned in until his face was beside Zero's, almost close enough for their cheeks to touch. Kaname was once again lost in Zero's intoxicating sent. Yet instead of satisfying his newly arisen thirst, the prince calmly whispered his previous question in his prey's ear: "How are you feeling?"

Zero's face blushed an even darker pink. He had never considered that he may like men. Occasionally he would catch himself staring too long at Master Yagari and becoming a little bothered at noticing just how darkly _sexy_ the hunter really was. But that didn't count, right?

Besides the fact that he was embarrassed of being pinned to the wall, Zero's pride was wounded at the fact that he was cornered by his arch rival. Yet before he could muster all his strength to try and shove the pureblood off of him, he was suddenly released as the pureblood stepped away from him. Before he could question why, Zero noticed a concerned-looking Ichijo staring at Kaname with disapproved.

Emerald eyes exchanged a message with burgundy orbs as Kaname nodded once and briskly walked back down the hall, turning his back on both the blonde and the silverette.

Ichijo offered a brief apology before hurrying to catch up to Kaname. He would never admit it, but Zero suddenly felt a wave of gratitude for bubbly blonde's interruption. Then something donned on him: why hadn't he craved Kaname's blood?

Dismissing the mystery against his better judgment, Zero tiredly headed off to the headmaster's residence, eager to sleep off the stress of the evening's events.

O O O O

_The moonlit room resonated with the song of passion as Zero moaned low in his throat. The silverette whimpered as a certain pureblood prince thrust in and out of him at a devastating pace. Kaname licked his lips as he took in the appearance of the newly-turned vampire: face flushed with arousal, sweet-slicked ivory skin, hands fisted in the sheets and an arching back made a delicious picture indeed. _

_The song jumped an octave as Zero cried out in ecstasy, nearly screaming as Kaname quickened his pace. Frantic for release, Zero began thrusting his hips back as he pleaded for erotic mercy for the royal brunette._

"_Kaname! Please…." Zero moaned as he arched his neck, offering it to the pureblood. _

_All to happy to oblige, Kaname's head dipped…. _

O O O O

Zero woke with a start. Of all the people to have naughty dreams about, why _Kuran_? The former human's anger was soon overrun by mortification when he discovered something horrific: he was actually hard.

Muttering a few choice curses he had undoubtedly learned from Master Yagari, Zero jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom for a cold shower.

**Original A/N from A: Thank you all so much for all the reviews last chapter! Especially the ones complimenting the plot. Seriously, this story came solely from the idea that Zero would look damn sexy in a Night Class uniform XD Anyway, here's a spicier chapter for you all. I had more planned for this chapter, but my time-management skills suck so this was all I had time for. Next week's chapter will be longer, and juicer! And the plot will develop more as well. Reviews make me write faster! (Seriously, when I read your reviews for chapter 2, I was so excited I started this chapter.) Hope to see you again in chapter 4!**

**Thank you for reading ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry this chapter is a late and it's a short chapter sorry. The writer of the story got sick last week and this week we had an essay to turn in and it was a horrible week for the both of us, so yeah. Anyway, she promises that the next chapter will be longer I hope and have a very smexy scene for you guys. Enjoy the story ^^**

**Chapter 4**

Much to Zero's dismay, the dreams were reoccurring. Ever since Zero's transformation, he had nightmares: flashbacks of the slaughter of his family, his brother smirking at him from Shizuka's side, Zero losing his sanity and killing everyone he could reach for the precious blood that pulsed through their veins. Those were his typical nightmares.

But this was flat out _ridiculous_.

It was a well-known fact that Zero Kiryu _hated _Kaname Kuran, so why the hell was he dreaming about him? Zero was concerned that maybe in the near future, there would be no cold water left in the headmaster's residence.

It's not like _wanted_ to enjoy it. Zero's excuse was that he was just a typical horny teenager, and it didn't take much to get him hot and bothered. But teenage hormones couldn't excuse the passionate cries, or the look of rapture that replaced is usually solemn features.

But the worst part wasn't that he seemed to enjoy it. It was that he was on the _bottom_. In Zero's eyes, it was impossible to enjoy sex if you were the one pinned to the bed, or bent over the edge of the bed (or any other available furniture, as Zero recalled a particularly steamy dream that involved a well-polished writing desk).

Last night's had been the worst, the silverette sat mortified in his bed as he recalled being made to in the prince's lap. Like some sort of lapdog in heat. Craving his now-routine cold shower, Zero was dismayed to discover Yuki already occupied his freezing haven. His sleeping schedule was still off, so occasionally he would wake up around the same time his Day Class schedule demanded.

Frustrated and aching, the former-human stalked back to this room and forcefully shut the door.

O O O O

"Kaname, this isn't way to accomplish – "

"And what _am_ I trying to accomplish Ichijo?"

In truth, he didn't know. Ichijo was in a happy relationship, so he didn't understand Kaname's relentless teasing towards Zero. Actually, it was more like _tormenting_. Ichijo often witness Zero's unhappy reaction to Kaname's advances and felt concern for the former human.

"I don't expect you to understand, Ichijo. Sometimes, the only way to combat darkness is with more darkness," Kaname stated without looking at the blonde companion.

"Kaname! I'm sick and tired of your metaphors! Why can't you just _tell_ me why you're doing this?" Ichijo lashed out at the prince.

A small smile graced the pureblood's lips. Ichijo only yelled when he felt strongly about an issue, and Kaname could tell that he deeply cared about his pureblood friend, secondly only to his beloved Senri Shiki.

"I'll tell you this, Takuma," Kaname began, "it's something that a happy person, like you, wouldn't be able to understand."

And with that, the pureblood left solemn and confused Takuma Ichijo to contemplate in the darkness.

**Original A/N from: yes, this chapter is crappy. I'm so sorry! Last week I was sick and this I was too depresses to write, so all I can give is this for now. But I'll so my best for next chapter. And for everyone wanting some role- reversal I haven't forgotten about you; that's coming!**

**Reviews will bring me out of my funk!**

**Thanks for reading^^**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy crap we're still alive. Hey you guys, we are so sorry this chapter took over umm I don't know about 3 month and we have terrible new this is a short chapter again. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Zero flopped down onto his bed as he tried to justify what he was about to do. It's not like he _wanted _to jack off to the bastard pureblood. But then walking around with an obvious hard-on wasn't a good idea either.

Feeling hot, Zero yanked off his clothes and attempted to stroke himself to release. Yet the simple touches were not enough. Realizing he was getting nowhere, the silverette ceased his stroking and layed his hand at his side.

Zero groaned in frustration. First the pureblood tormented him at school and raped him in his dreams (was it rape if you liked it?), now he couldn't even find simple relief? It was too much. Closing his eyes, Zero let his mind winder. Unfortunately, the first images that popped up were from his dreams. And to Zero's dismay, the throbbing in his groin became even more prominent.

The former human never put much thought into whether he was gay or not. Lately he discovered that he couldn't deny that Kaname was quite attractive. He might even enjoy the dreams id Kuran wasn't so _infuriating. _The idea of being dominated by the creature he had been bred to hunt is what sickened him the most.

Then it hit him. Returning to his previous action a new fantasy brewed in his mind:

_Kaname moaned as he squirmed and writhed beneath Zero. The former human thrust deep into the pureblood, striking his prostate. Kaname cried out as he raked his fingernails down Zero's back. Zero relished the pain. It was nothing compared to the erotic agony he was putting his prey through. That was their game: Zero, the hunter. Kaname, the prey._

With a final stroke, Zero came as he imagined Kaname begging the hunter thrusting into him to take him over the edge. Sitting up, Zero grabbed some tissues off his nightstand to wipe his essence from his hand and stomach. The former human smiled to himself. Maybe he had found a better way to deal with his tormentor….

O O O O

Kaname smirked as he licked his fingers clean of his own cum. Jacking off to his precious level E was getting old, and Kaname had been realizing that he couldn't wait much longer. But he knew Zero's scent, and he could smell the Hunters' instincts rising inside him; something the pureblood found unbearably hot.

Smirk still in place, Kaname layed his head on a particularly soft pillow.

_Come get me, little hunter, _he thought_, I'm waiting. _

**Original A/N: Fail happy is fail. I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this out to you all. I'm aiming to get one more chapter out before summer break and one-shot about either Break and Reim from Pandora Hearts or Magnus and Alec from the Mortal Instruments. Thank you to everyone who is still reading ** **you make me feel special.**

**Thanks for Reading ^^**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Author Note

_**A/N from xNekoKawaiix&A: **_**We are SO sorry to inform you guys that we have to pause**_** In a Class All His Own **_**for the moment**_**. **_**We have to put it on hold since Ms. A and I won't see each other until summer break is over. She was going to give me one more chapter before summer break start form you guys but she was a lazy jack wagon and didn't finish it on time. She is deeply sorry for not giving you guys another chapter before summer started. **

**So I'm here to inform you guys that we have to pauses the story. Until I can see her again at school or I find a way to get the story from her since she doesn't have a computer right now, you guys have to wait again. I would have wrote the story myself but I don't know where she going with this story, I'm in the dark, so I can't write myself. **

**Once again we are deeply sorry, so please just keep supporting us and favorite this story. I'll try to get the story earlier for you guys hopefully. ^^**


End file.
